Lighthouse Love
by Ability King KK
Summary: Spring has come and Flint's got a plan. Will this turn out good for Volkner and Jasmine?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "Pokémon" is not mine.**

**-:-**

It was springtime in Sunyshore City. While most people would enjoy the season, one person wasn't as enthusiastic about it.

"What's with everyone being so happy? Its just Spring." stated a bored looking blue-eyed man with spiky blond hair. He wore a blue military jacket and black pants.

"That's why everyone is happy, Volkner! Spring is the season of BURNING LOVE!" exclaimed the brown-eyed man standing next to him. He had a red Afro on his head and wore a yellow t-shirt and black pants with the suspenders hanging down.

"Then I don't need to be here, Flint. If anything, I should be waiting at the gym for challengers," sighed Volkner.

"You know you don't get that many challengers," said Flint.

"I'd rather be bored than indulge in something so pointless," said Volkner as he started to walk back to his gym.

Flint just shook his head at his friend's attitude. He wondered if there was a way to get him to change his mind. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He grinned mischievously as he started planning. He just had to make a call.

-:-

"I got here as soon as I could, Flint! What's wrong with Volkner?! You said he needed my help!"

Flint looked up from reading his manga to a light brown-eyed woman with long light brown hair and had some of it pulled in what looked like cat ears. She wore a white and light green sundress with an orange bow on the front of her chest.

"That he does, Jasmine! I don't know the full details, but he was trying to fix something at the lighthouse and came across something that he couldn't figure out." explained Flint. Jasmine tilted her head in confusion. "I called you here because you are the only person I know, aside from Volkner, who knows anything about lighthouses."

"Flint! You made me think Volkner was hurt! How could you make me worry like that?!" demanded the Johto Gym Leader.

"But you should've seen him, Jasmine! He looked just like he did when there were no challengers! That's why I called you, so you could help him."

Jasmine just looked at Flint with a wary look. A small part of her mind told her that Flint was up to something, but the rest of her mind told her that Volkner could really be in trouble. She went with the majority and agreed to help.

"Great! Just go on ahead to the lighthouse and I'll go get Volkner," said Flint as he ran off. Jasmine turned head to where she needed to be.

-:-

"Flint, why exactly am I needed at the lighthouse?" asked the Electric-type Gym Leader as he was walking with the Fire-type Elite to the lighthouse.

"The caretaker wanted me to tell you that the light is broken. It needs to be repaired."

"…If I find out you had something to do with it…"

"Volkner, you know me better than that! I'd give up training Fire-types before I mess with your lighthouse!"

"…True."

They reached the lighthouse and Volkner went inside. Not even three feet from the door before he heard it slam shut and locked. He whipped his head back and looked with wide eyes when he noticed that Flint was not there. He rushed to the door and started banging on it.

"Flint! Open this door right now!!" yelled Volkner.

"Volkner?"

Volkner froze when he heard that voice. He slowly turned to see Jasmine standing behind him with her head tilted in confusion.

"Jasmine…what are you doing here?" asked Volkner slowly.

"Flint called me saying that you needed help fixing the lighthouse." replied Jasmine with a small smile.

Volkner stared at her for a few seconds before he whipped out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Flint here, if this is Shocking Star Volkner, how may I help you?"

"Flint, what did you do and why is Jasmine here?"

"Figured you could use some company." Volkner could just hear the grin in Flint's voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Volkner, you're locked in a lighthouse with a pretty girl. Do the math!"

"It's not like that, Flint! Unlock the door now!" yelled Volkner. He really hoped that if his face was red, that Jasmine took it as anger towards Flint.

"Not until you and Jasmine get together."

"…I'm going to kill you, you know that right?"

"You wouldn't do that. We're like brothers! Speaking of which, when will I expect you and Jasmine to give me a niece or nephew?"

"SHUT UP!"

Volkner slammed his phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. He was breathing hard due to the rage he felt to his friend. Because of this, he forgot that Jasmine was there. When she gently placed her hand on his arm, he nearly jumped.

"Are you okay, Volkner?" asked Jasmine, her voice filled with concern.

"Y-Yeah. Its just Flint again. Look, I'm sorry that you had to come all this way. The lighthouse doesn't need to be fixed."

"What? But Flint…"

Jasmine then realized that she should not have listened to Flint. She wasn't sure exactly what he was planning, but she had a feeling she knew it had something to do with her crush on Volkner. With the start of a blush on her face, she debated with herself on whether to thank or kill Flint. Thank him if Volkner's obliviousness can be broken or kill him if it can't.

"Everything alright, Jasmine? You look like you're sick." said Volkner with his own concern in his voice. He placed his hand on her forehead, unknowingly causing her to become redder. "You're not warm. If you are sick though, I'm going to definitely kill Flint for making you come to Sinnoh when you should be resting."

"I'm n-not sick, Volkner," squeaked the Steel-Clad Defense Girl. "Thank you for being concerned though."

"N-No problem, Jasmine." said Volkner. He wondered why he just stuttered. Oh he was so going to kill Flint.

Volkner walked past Jasmine and sat on the bottom step of the stairs. Jasmine, not knowing what else to do, followed and sat right next to him. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Volkner spoke, making Jasmine jump a little.

"I'm sorry that you came here for nothing, Jasmine. I'm sure you had more important things to do than waste your time here."

"Being here is never a waste of time, Volkner." said Jasmine. She decided it was now or never to tell him. "Especially i-if I'm h-here with y-you."

Volkner turned to the girl with slight surprise on his face. Jasmine, on the other hand, was looking down so he couldn't see her Tamato Berry colored face.

"Jasmine?"

"I really like you, Volkner. Ever since we first met as kids I've felt something for you and through the years it's grown into something more. I'd understand if you don't feel the same way, but I had to at least tell you," explained Jasmine.

Volkner could see tears running down her face. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out, lifted her head up, and gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. Jasmine stared at him with wide eyes.

"Volkner?"

"To be honest, Jasmine, I never really saw myself in a relationship. Even I'll admit my personality could be off putting to most women so I never really tried."

"I'm not 'most women', Volkner. I know the real you."

"But why would you want to be with me, Jasmine? You could do better, can't you? I'm just an engineer turned Gym Leader from a military family."

"Don't ever say that Volkner! I love you for you. Your background and titles have nothing to do with it!"

"But what about the Olivine Gym?! That's in Johto and I'm in Sinnoh!"

Jasmine just smiled as she wrapped her arms around Volkner's neck and sat on his lap. It was now Volkner's turn to look like a Tamato Berry. He wrapped one arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"I would gladly give up the life of a Gym Leader if it meant to be with you, Volkner. In fact, I have been planning to move to Sinnoh so I could become a coordinator anyway."

Volkner took in what she said. He felt a little guilty that he'd be the reason, or at least one of the reasons, she'd give up everything in Johto, but if there was one thing he knew about Jasmine was that even though she was normally shy, she'd hurt him if he thought like that. He came to a decision.

"If you do move to Sinnoh, you could always move in with me…if you want to."

Jasmine's eyes lit up. She tightened her hug around Volkner's neck, but not too much as to where he wouldn't be able to breath.

"Oh, thank you Volkner!"

Without thinking, Jasmine kissed Volkner right on the lips. They both turned as red as Flint's hair when they separated and realized what had just happened. Volkner just smirked and brought her closer to him.

"I was enjoying that, you know."

Jasmine giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"More later. Right now we need to get out of here," said Jasmine as she looked for a way out.

"Leave that to me." grinned Volkner as he held his phone in his hand again.

-:-

"Was that really necessary, Volkner?"

"Flint got off easy, the way I see it."

Both of the Gym Leaders were in Volkner's home, lying contently on the couch. Jasmine was on top of Volkner with her head lying on his chest and his arm wrapped around her petite waist. They were able to escape the lighthouse when Volkner called up Flint saying that Jasmine was very sick and needed medical attention. Flint, knowing Volkner would never lie about something like that, quickly unlocked the door and rushed in. Volkner and Jasmine, who were hiding on the sides of the door, quietly snuck out and slammed the door, locking Flint inside. Flint could be heard shouting 'liar' as they walked to Volkner's home.

"When are you going to let him out?" asked Jasmine.

"Maybe tomorrow. Right now, I want to spend my time with you," answered Volkner with a soft smile.

"I love you, Volkner."

"I love you, too, Jasmine."

With that they kissed one last time before they went off into a blissful slumber for the night.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**My first Alexandrianshipping fic. I hope Volkner, Jasmine, and Flint weren't too OOC if they were.**

**Read & Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Pokémon". I DO own Kane though.**

**-:-**

"Let me get this straight. You are going to give up the Olivine Gym so you can move to Sinnoh and become a coordinator?" asked a young emerald-eyed man of eighteen. He had black hair with the bangs framing his face and medium length ponytail. He wore a Samurai style outfit with the Gi a green color.

"That's right, Kane. I'm going to be giving ownership of the gym over to you," explained Jasmine, as she was packing. She had recently returned to Olivine City from Sinnoh so she could explain to her younger brother on what was going to happen.

"Hey, I don't want the gym just handed to me. I challenge you for ownership!" declared Kane. Jasmine looked at him with widened eyes.

"…Kane, I thought after you found out the truth you wouldn't want to battle me."

"True, but I still think I should earn the right to be a Gym Leader!" said the Samurai with determination in his eyes.

Jasmine could only sigh and shake her head at her brother's actions. She continued packing as she talked to him.

"I hate to break it to you, Kane, but I'm not going to battle you. I need to finish this in time so I can get going."

Kane narrowed his eyes at his sister. Ever since she came back home she had been happier, not to say she was never happy. He had a feeling he'd regret asking the question he was about to ask, but he needed to know.

"Jasmine…did you get knocked up while you were in Sinnoh?"

**WHAM!!**

Kane was now lying on the floor with a lump on his head from one of the already packed suitcases that Jasmine had used to hit him with. Jasmine glared at him with a major blush on her face.

"I-Itai."

"Kane, how could you ask something like that?!" demanded Jasmine.

"Why else would you be so happy? I know its not just because you'll be becoming a coordinator," said Kane as he grudgingly got off the floor.

"If you must know, Volkner and I have become a couple and I will be moving in with him," explained Jasmine.

"So he's the father?"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT, KANE!!!" yelled Jasmine. Kane stuck his finger in his ear to try and stop the ringing.

"Think you can yell a little louder? I can still hear in this ear," said Kane.

Jasmine had to refrain from swinging her suitcase at him again as she resumed her packing.

"Jasmine?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do with Amphy?"

Jasmine froze when she was asked that question. She had forgotten all about her Ampharos. Amphy was needed for the lighthouse so she couldn't bring the Electric-type with her to Sinnoh. Kane saw the look of sadness in his older sister's eyes.

"Just go to Sinnoh. I'll take care of Amphy," sighed Kane. Jasmine turned to Kane in surprise.

"R-Really, Kane?"

"Why not? This way you can go to Sinnoh to be with Volkner and Amphy will get the care she needs."

"Thank you, Kane!" exclaimed a now happy Jasmine as she hugged a now stunned Kane.

"Let go, Neechan! Let go!"

-:-

Meanwhile in Sunyshore City, Volkner was sitting at the vid-phone trying to decide on calling a certain person.

"Hey Volkner, what's up?" asked Flint as he walked up to Volkner. He had forgiven Volkner for locking him in the lighthouse. He figured it was only fair seeing as how Volkner got together with Jasmine.

"I'm debating on whether or not I should call my father."

"Eh? What for?" asked the afro-headed trainer.

"I need advice on women since I'll be living with Jasmine. Only thing is; I'm afraid my mother will answer. She's been hounding me for a few years now about giving her grandchildren."

"Volkner, why didn't you just come to me? I could've given you all the advice you want!" stated Flint.

Volkner just looked at his friend with a bored look before he turned back to the vid-phone.

"Flint, you don't even HAVE a girlfriend and you expect me to take advice from you?"

"That was cold, Volkner."

"Whatever," said Volkner as he dialed the number. He silently prayed to Arceus that his father answered. His prayers were answered.

"Hello."

On the screen was a muscular man with spiky blond hair and sunglasses. He was wearing a green muscle shirt and dog tags.

"Hey dad. Before you say anything, is mom home?"

"What's the matter, Volkner? Don't want to talk to your old man?" laughed the man.

"Its not that. Its just that I don't want her to hear what I have to ask," explained Volkner.

"Hmm, she just left. What did you need to ask?"

"I need advice on women."

"Well, that would explain why you didn't want your mother to know. Hold on one moment."

Volkner waited patiently while the man could be heard pressing buttons and Flint standing by with a look of surprise on his face. The surprise became greater when a new face appeared on the now split screen. The new comer was a smiling old man with spiky white and a spiky white beard. He wore a brown aviator military jacket.

"Hello, grandpa," greeted Volkner.

"Dude! You never said you were related to Lt. Surge of the Vermillion Gym and Wattson of the Mauville Gym!!" yelled Flint.

Volkner looked at Flint with a raised eyebrow.

"Flint, all three of us are Electric-type Gym Leaders, have spiky hair, and wear military style clothing. You didn't think that was a coincidence did you?" explained Volkner as if it was obvious. The Sunyshore Gym Leader then turned back to the vid-phone.

"… Alrighty then," said Flint, shrugging his shoulders.

"So my boy, what seems to be the trouble?" asked Wattson.

"Well…"

"Finally got yourself a girlfriend, huh?" asked Surge with wide grin.

"That he does, Lt. Surge! In fact, here's what she looks like!" said Flint as he showed a picture of Jasmine to Surge and Wattson.

"Flint…why do you have a picture of Jasmine in your pocket?" demanded Volkner as he glared at the Fire-type Elite.

"Gotta say, son, you found yourself a keeper with this girl," stated Surge.

"Wahahahaha! Volkner, I know that if your grandmother was still alive, she'd really like this girl," said Wattson.

"Thanks grandpa. So what should I do to make this work?" asked Volkner.

"Boy, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your father, just do what comes naturally. Wahahahaha!" laughed Wattson as Surge grumbled incoherently.

"I'll do that. Thanks again, grandpa. See ya guys later."

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck with your woman, son!" declared Surge as he hung up the phone. Wattson soon followed.

"I still can't believe that you are the son of Lt. Surge and the grandson of Wattson," said Flint as Volkner stood up.

"Where did you think I got my engineering skills and Pikachu from? Though, it isn't all that its cracked up to be. They're still trying to get me to train a Manectric, Electrode, and Magnezone. Annoying as hell sometimes," frowned Volkner.

"Why are they trying to get you to train those Pokémon?" asked Flint.

"Because they train those same Pokémon. On to a different subject," started Volkner as he turned to his friend with a glare. "Where did you get that picture of Jasmine?"

"Uh…"

Flint didn't stand a chance.

-:-

It has been a few days since Volkner had spoken to his family and Jasmine had returned to Sinnoh, happy to be in her new home. Not even five minutes had passed since her arrival when she came across Flint who looked like he was running for his life.

"Jasmine! Thank Arceus that you're here! Volkner's trying to kill me!" cried Flint as he tried to hide behind the shorter Gym Leader. This caused the Pokémon chasing him; Jolteon, Luxray, Raichu, and Electivire, to stop right in front of Jasmine.

"Flint, what did you do this time?" asked Jasmine in exasperation.

"Nothing I swear! Volkner got all jealous 'cause I had a picture of you in my pocket," explained Flint.

"Wait, what?"

"It was a photo from when you were here on vacation last year. We each got a photo, remember?"

Jasmine sighed in exasperation again, though this time was because of Volkner. She looked at the Electric-type Pokémon before her.

"Okay you four. Leave Flint alone, had hasn't done anything wrong…this time."

"Hey! I'm not THAT bad."

Jasmine decided to ignore the sulking Elite and head toward Volkner's house. When she entered she saw Volkner at his workbench working on some sort of device. He turned to see Jasmine standing behind him, smiling. He smiled back, set down his tools, and walked over to her.

"Glad to see you back," said Volkner, wrapping an arm around her petite waist and pulling her closer.

"Yes I am. I liked that welcoming committee you sent," smiled Jasmine.

"Welcoming committee?"

"Volkner, why did you have your Pokémon chase after Flint?"

"He had a picture of you. I may be new to this whole relationship business, but I do know that a guy shouldn't have a picture of someone else's girlfriend," frowned the Shocking Star. Jasmine started giggling at Volkner's train of thought.

"That may be, Volkner, but the picture Flint had was of when we went to the beach last summer," explained the Steel-Clad Defense Girl.

"Wait, why is he carrying that around?"

"This is Flint we're talking about, Volkner. Why does he do half of the things he does?"

"Good point. So who's in charge of the Olivine Gym now that you'll be living here?" asked Volkner.

"I put Kane in charge. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid," said Jasmine. Just then, someone burst through the door.

"Volkner! Kane's throwing a party and was able to get Will to call up some dancers for it! Let's go!" yelled Flint. He stopped short when he saw Volkner and Jasmine staring at him with wide eyes. "Oh that's right. You already have a girlfriend. Never mind then."

Volkner and Jasmine stood in place after Flint left. A few minutes passed before Volkner had to restrain Jasmine from storming out.

"Jasmine, calm down!" cried Volkner.

"Calm down?! I'm going to kill Kane when I get my hands on him!" raged Jasmine. Volkner really hoped Kane would keep out of Jasmine's path.

"We'll compromise. Go after Flint instead."

Jasmine stopped struggling for a few seconds before she nodded in agreement. Volkner let her go and she ran out of the house. The next thing he heard was Flint's screams of pain and agony.

"I know I'm going to enjoy having Jasmine living here," said Volkner to himself. "At least life won't be boring."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Originally, there wasn't going to be a second chapter. Then I remembered Amphy. How would Jasmine be able to move to Sinnoh, yet leave Amphy behind? Luckily it all worked out. To be honest though, I almost forgot about Amphy again. It wasn't until I was half way through writing this when I remembered the reason for writing it.**

**As to the Volkner being related to Surge and Wattson (which is part of my fiction verse), there's way to many similarities. All three train Electric-types, have spiky hair, wear military style clothing, and have engineering skills seeing as how they each have so many types of traps in their gyms.**

**Back to their Pokémon, they actually train the same species of Pokémon. The following are Surge's, Wattson's, and Volkner's full teams (meaning their rematch teams),**

**Surge: Electrode, Manectric, Magnezone, Electivire, Pachirisu, and Raichu.**

**Wattson: Electabuzz, Ampharos, Raichu, Electrode, Magneton, and Manectric (Keep in mind that if you could fight Wattson in Gen. IV that he'd most likely have Electivire and Magnezone).**

**Volkner: Jolteon, Raichu, Luxray, Lanturn, and Electivire.**

**As you can see, all three have a Raichu and an Electabuzz/Electivire. Surge and Wattson even have Electrode, Manectric, and Magneton/Magnezone.**

**Anyway, I probably won't focus much, if not at all, on this family. Only if people want me to, I'll write. If anyone else wants to write about it though, be my guest.**

**Lastly, vote on my profile if you haven't. I need a few more votes before I can continue 'Two Lavender Princesses.'**


End file.
